Outbreak In China
by iRiDeScEnTxMoNoChRoMe
Summary: A more detailed look into the characters' perspectives during the outbreak in China. I've moved Chapter 1 so that it is now Chapter 2 because I wanted the story to take place in chronological order. So, read the first chapter because it's been changed. I also added a little to Ada's Chapter. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD
1. A Perilous Flight

This flight wasn't helping her nerves. All she could do to calm herself was drum her fingers against the wooden surface of the table. But even that couldn't stop her mind from reeling. The memory flashed through her head again and again. Those fingers slipping from hers. That face slowly fading into darkness. And all she could do was watch. Watch everything she had left die.

"Helena? " Her eyes focused on the coarse-faced man sitting in front of her. His sandy blonde hair seemed to move along with the plane's vibrations.

"You ok?" His soft eyes seemed to cast a worried glance and his mouth was set in an almost permanent frown.

"Yeah. It's just…hard to believe that she's..." She couldn't say anymore. She had to be strong now. No use in crying when she could act. No use in regretting all that she had done. Because it didn't change the past. It didn't change the fact that her sister was still dead. She had betrayed her coworkers, the government, and basically handed the President to Simmons. At that thought, all she could feel was rage.

That man had a lot to pay for. She could barely sit here knowing a monster like him was still out there among the rest. To her, he was the worst of them all. He was the lowest. It was a stroke of luck that she'd been given the opportunity to avenge her sister. It wouldn't be easy but, with Leon, they could hope to bring Simmons into custody together. The question was: why had she been allowed to tag along?

"How're you holdin' up?" The question had caught her off guard. She certainly didn't expect her well being to be apart of their priority list. Why did he even care about her inner struggles? Maybe this was just casual conversation. So she said the first thought that came to mind.

"Why didn't you turn me in? It would have cleared your name." she asked. The harsh reality of the situation was palpable. Her throat suddenly became dry and her shoulders tensed. Leon just stared for a moment, his mouth slightly open before replying.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't have stopped Simmons." She could only shake her head at that. It didn't seem likely that they would walk away from this with their freedom or their lives. So why not turn a traitor in if it meant removing yourself from the situation? Then again, Leon had his own personal score to settle for the President's death. Things were starting to make a little bit more sense.

"Besides, you're starting to grow on me a little bit." Her eyes blinked in confusion. It seemed like the normally stoic agent was full of surprises. Had he just made a pass at her? Should she be offended or compassionate? In the end, her mouth couldn't help but curl into a smile of mutual understanding. They were partners for the time being, at least, until this mission was over. She would accept the consequences if it meant getting a chance to make things right. For her sister, Deborah.

The moment of peace didn't last long as the two were jerked harshly from their seats. The lights flickered as passengers were thrown against walls and floors, some tripping over fallen luggage. Leon acted quickly, making his way to the front of the plane while Helena followed behind. It was unlikely that the captain had just fallen asleep at the controls.


	2. Chicks & Chainsaws

A woman cloaked in black and red stood silent, alert of any movement from the still figure lying at her feet. The only sounds present were the distant car alarms, the groaning of infected crawling nearer, and the quiet revving of the makeshift chainsaw of this creature, this _thing_, on the ground below.

She slowly edged forward, her left hand tight on the trigger of her crossbow. It had been easy enough to just bombard this monstrosity with a few well placed pipe bombs before it fell. Too easy in fact. Not taking any chances, she bended forward cautiously. Why risk getting blood on her favorite dress shirt?

The body was mangled completely, showing various bones tearing through the skin, exposing the bloody mess beneath. The creature's left arm was broken awkwardly and the face seemed to have exploded half way with fragments of the skull jutting out. The weirdest detail however was the fact that it had _two_ ribcages. One was in the torso and the other made up the left shoulder and arm. Some of the bones had melded together forming a long saw with tiny sharp points linked in a chain. A chain that was still moving.

The woman's eyes focused on the small, shiny key dangling from the end of the fallen BOW's most fatal asset. It had been ensnared when she narrowly avoided a swing that had been directed at her middle. It seemed as though any situation in which she had to get through a locked door would end in near death. Not that she minded. A little challenge was always a nice change from the mundane covert jobs.

"I'll be taking that." Her right hand reached out to grasp the key and pulled it free of the chain. She thought of Krauser for only a moment while turning away from the body. He would have been better off with a chainsaw. Though she doubted his head would have been able to take that much punishment.

A second creature was crushed against the ground a few feet away. There was a crowbar lodged in its side and, judging from the blue gas, it seemed to be the cause of the few flesh-eaters roaming about. There was no telling what had killed it but as long as it would never get up again, that specific information was unimportant. Her boot heels echoed on the concrete before stopping short of the locked door. She had to move soon.

Her next order of business would be catching a train from the nearby rails. Hopefully, the BSAA could pick up the trail left by her doppelganger so that she wouldn't have to scour all of Lanshiang. It appeared as though Simmons was here to. That meant Leon and that Harper woman were likely to follow. Being charged with the President's death was not a light accusation after all.

A small smile formed on her face. She was glad that Leon's death had been a hoax. Clearing his name would be tricky but there was bound to be evidence of Simmons' tampering with the C-Virus along the way. She would make sure that bastard got what was coming to him. You don't clone Ada Wong and expect no consequences. That just wouldn't do.


End file.
